The City
The City is a large metropolis acting as the primary setting for the Mirror's Edge story. The City shown in Mirror's Edge game is a large clean metropolis, and the majority colours in the city are Primary and secondary colours (Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, White, Orange and Purple.). Throughout the levels, it seems that the City is under constant reconstruction, with construction materials and equipment all over the areas. The location of the City (and its true name, if it has one) has not yet been canonically defined. It appears to span multiple peninsulas of a coastal region and has visual similarities to Singapore, Hong Kong and Vancouver. The appearance of Chinese, Japanese and Russian text around the City alongside English text infers a multi-cultural population, although the accents and names of the characters suggest the City is located in North America. History It began with a law movement known as the Citizenship Program; a program designed to ensure easier living by offering governed city solutions to the city’s citizens. Due to the program various problems were stamped out, such as smoking and obesity, however those who wished to lead alternate lifestyles to what the city offered were faced with difficulty if not outright blocked. The Libertas movement arose to challenge the program’s way of dictating how people should live however as the demonstrations became more heated they eventually degraded into the November Riots and illegalized. As the city gradually became restructured to ensure better security and public safety; the architectural phenomena becoming known as New City, the remaining and slowly declining pockets of the original city became known as Old Town; turning into self-run ghettos and shabby streets without the benefits found in New City districts. The non-conformers; those who did not wish to live under the program’s laws, were either criminalised, left the city or started forming underground groups to support their way of life. One such group was an underground specialized courier service known as Runners who ferry and deliver packages and various communications across the city beyond the city’s surveillance and censorship, however the city officials have been making progress in stamping out these ‘illegal alternatives’ as well. Businesses Media *'City Eye': the primary news company of the city. Like all media in the City, it is heavily monitored and censored. *'City Ear': a telecommunications company that is an Internet Service Provider and Phone company. *'Daily City': a newspaper company. Utility *'City Protection Force': created to ensure peace in the city, the CPF is the primary policing unit for the city. *'Callaghan City Construction': a construction company responsible for most of the construction activities in the City due to its CEO being mayor. *'Z. Burnfield International Shipping': an international shipping company. *'Pirandello Kruger Security': a private security company in the process of taking over the CPF in policing the city. *'Robert Pope & Associates': a law firm run by mayor candidate Robert Pope. *'Silvine Security Systems': electronic security company responsible for the current security systems in the city *'Newstream Energy': an electric utility provider that seems to be responsible for all power and power equipment in the city. Miscellaneous *'Digglers Donuts': a doughnut foodchain seen with the tagline Because Life is Sweet. *'Vegade': marketed by the Raposa Food Company. *'Wainwright's': *'Dryson': a motor company. *'Rapos': Locations Districts *The Financial District *Hampton Town District *The Docks *The Harbour *Looking Glass Gardens *New Eden *Old Town *New City (perhaps the name of the current City as it stands, according to the comic) Places of Interest *The Shard *Centurian Plaza *New Eden Mall *New Eden Estates *Ryding Park *RP&A Building Gallery File:TheCity.jpg|Concept of the Shard building taken from the unlockables File:12 - The City 1.png|The City taken from the unlockables File:Faith drop down.jpg|The City taken from the unlockables File:18 - The City 6.png|The City taken from the unlockables File:20 - The City 7.png|The City taken from the unlockables File:21 - The City 8.png|The City taken from the unlockables File:22 - The City 9.png|The City taken from the unlockables File:CityHubSite.jpg|Unreleased promotional website Trivia *In the Mirror’s Edge game the vegetation in the City is also white. It is assumed that this is simply the result of a gameplay mechanic to make it easier for the player to focus in the game by saturating out unnecessary colours, although in-game they could simply be artificial plants placed for aesthetic purposes. Category:Locations